The Littlest Princess
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Joey adopt an angel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

The littlest princess came into our lives when she was two days old. Cassandra Miller was one of my dearest friends and when she came to me for a favor I told her I would do anything for her. Cassandra was pregnant and the father had been killed in an accident and her pregnancy would be a difficult one, being that she had a bad heart and the doctors didn't know if she would be able to carry the baby to full term. Cassandra needed my help because she didn't have any money and needed a place to stay and so I asked her to come live with Joey, Mokie and me.

Joey and I have been married for a little over a year and Cassandra is alright with it. She loves Mokie and Joey and they love her too. She was put on constant bed rest and with Joey and Mokie's help they made it less stressful for her. My personal doctor found a great gynecologist to care for Cassandra during her pregnancy and Doctor Miller is very good for her. As her time became closer, Doctor Miller comes everyday to make sure that her health is fine.

I'm worried about her mental health because she knows that sooner or later she will die and leave her child motherless and it must be a terrible feeling. We talk about it all the time and the other day Cassandra asked me "if anything happens to me will you and Joey adopt my baby and raise it as yours?" I had tears running down my face when I told her "you know that we will." She seems to be a little more at ease because she knows that her baby will have parents to love her or him.

Doctor Miller determined that she needed to do a C-section as soon as possible because Cassandra's heart was getting worse. She was almost to full term and the doctor wasn't worried for the baby as much as she was for Cassandra's. Cassandra was moved to the Hospital and they did the C-section and she delivered and beautiful baby girl. I was there beside her as they delivered the baby and I got to cut the cord and when they laid her daughter in her arms she smiled at me and said "isn't she beautiful?" I had tears in my eyes and I told her "she's as beautiful as her mother."

Cassandra lived another two days and then one morning we got a call to come to the Hospital right away. When we got there Doctor Miller and Doctor Higgins were in with Cassandra. The Nurse came and got us and we went into the room. Cassandra was fighting to stay alive and as we stood there beside the bed she smiled at us and in a soft voice she said "I want to thank you both for taking my daughter and raising her as your own, she is a very lucky baby." Cassandra closed her eyes and passed away with a smile on her lips.

In her will Cassandra asked that her daughter's name would be Angelina Marie. Today as I hold our little angel, we say goodbye to her mother and my best friend. She will know who her mother was and of the love that she had for her little baby girl.

We had our daughter baptized Angelina Marie Kaiba. As Joey and I hold her the Minister says "here is the littlest angel that has come to us from heaven."

Cassandra's Lawyer called today and said that he had several packages that Cassandra wanted me to have after her death. We went to get them and as I opened them we found that they contained pictures of Cassandra when she was a little girl all the way through her life. There was even a picture of her and her husband and so I took them to a friend of mine and he put them into books for Angelina to see when she gets old enough to understand about her birth parents.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Today Angelina is two years old and already she is walking and she can say dada and ma. I'm dada and Joey is ma, which he says he doesn't mind being called by as we call her our angel. We are having a party for her and all of our friends are coming with their little ones. Marie my head chief and a member of our family is baking angel's cake. When I look at her and she smiles she looks so much like Cassandra and I know that she is watching over angel from heaven.

Mokie is taking pictures of all of the little ones and he is having a ball. He has become quiet the photographer in our home, I think that he is going to be one hell of a photographer when he gets bigger. As we sit around the table with all the little ones trying to eat the individual cupcakes we all laugh at the sight. All of them have more cake and icing on their faces and in their hair then in their mouths.

As Joey and I help Angelina open her presents we have to laugh at her face as she see all the toys that she had gotten. Solomon and Arthur gave her clothes and are they ever cute. When we got to the gifts that Joey and I gave her she stares at the locket that she got. Inside is a picture of Cassandra and James, her real parents. As she looked at the pictures she looks at us and we smile and tell her, they are your mommy and daddy and we are your dada and ma. Angelina smiles and holds out her hands and I pick her up and she lays her head on my chest and smears frosting all over the side of my face and in my hair. Everyone starts to laugh and soon so do I.

When the party is over and everyone goes home, Joey takes Angelina upstairs and give her a bath and he starts to sing her favorite song, Hush Little Baby and soon Angelina is fast asleep. I stand in the doorway of the nursery and smile as I watch my love and our little princess. I know that someday we will have to tell her the truth, but for now she is ours and tomorrow well it is tomorrow.

I woke up feeling like something was wrong and as I jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery I stopped in the doorway and just stood there watching Seto change Angelina and he was making funny noises and she was giggling and waving her little chubby arms and legs. Seto then picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and gave her a bottle and he was telling her all about how there was a little princess and she was given to a man and his love to raise because the Queen and King went far away. As I listened I realized that he was trying to prepare himself for the time when we would have to really tell Angelina about who her real parents were and I had to wipe a tear from my face. Seto smiled down at Angelina and he closed his eyes and I saw a tear run down the side of his face.

I walked over and stood behind them and I wiped the tear away and whispered "she will always be our angel." Seto looked up at me and I leaned down and gave him a kiss, wrong thing to do when she wasn't asleep because she reached up and grabbed hold of my hair and yanked on it and I said "Seto please get her to let go." Seto laughed and as he opened her little hand he whispered "no, don't pull ma's hair you little imp." All she did was smile at us with the nipple still in her mouth and we had to laugh at the sight of formula leaking out of that sweet little mouth.

Seto finally got her to go back to sleep and as we stood looking down on our little angel I put my arm around his waist and he kissed me and whispered "she's not really ours, we're only borrowing her till she gets old enough to make up her own mind." I knew that he was right but it was all I could do not to wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

We've gone through all the typical childhood ailments, such as ear infections which really were harder on Joey and I then they were for Angelina. There has been the skinned knees and bruises from falling down, which she always got up and laughed about it, but Joey didn't. He claims that he is going to go gray before she gets to be five.

Today our little angel is going to go to preschool and that's going to be the hardest thing that Joey and I have ever done. To take her to strangers, leave her and go home to a quiet home. We did it but it took each of us to make the other one leave and go home. As we sat there waiting for the time when we would go get her till the time to do it, and we nearly went out of our minds. Guess what? Angelina loved being there in fact she didn't want to come home. She is growing up to fast and it is getting harder and harder to let her go.

Marie laughs at us as do all our friends. They tell us that in time it won't be as hard to let Angelina go to school, but you can't tell either of us that. Just the other day, Joey was almost in tears saying that she'll forget what we look like one of these days and that made Marie laugh so damn hard that she nearly wet her pants. They were all right because it became easier and easier to take her to school everyday. Angelina loved learning her ABC's and she would say them all the way home and Joey and I would smile when we listened to her recite them.

Like the song "Where are you going my little one" she seemed to be growing in leaps and bounds. Today she is turning ten and it only seemed like yesterday that we brought her home to live with us. She is having a sleep-over and she had invited several of her girl friends. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into till that night. All the girls wanted to do was talk and giggle. Joey finally had to lower the boom and tell them to go to sleep. After they did go to sleep, Joey laid beside me and he whispered "our baby girl is growing up and soon she will be a teenager." When said that we both shuttered to think of our little angel being a teenager. We both remember what we were like then and what our brother and sister were also like and I wanted to just lock her up in her room and never let her come out.

One day Angelina came and asked "if she could talk to me" and I said "sure, what is it?"

When she told me that she needed a training bra well I guess I turned beet red, because she started laughing. I didn't know what to do so I told her that we had to wait till ma got home. Joey was out shopping and when he came home well I guess I nearly pounced on him and I said "our little baby says that she needs a training bra, what the hell is that?"

Joey started laughing till he had tears running down his face and he said "I guess she is developing."

I said "developing what?"

Joey came over and sat down beside me and he said "she's getting breasts."

I looked at him like he had two heads and I said "no she isn't, I won't let her."

The next day we took her to the Mall and got her some training bras and that was the most embarrassing thing that I ever had to do, but Joey said "wait till she starts her period" and I nearly fainted.

Our daughter had grown into a beautiful young lady and today she is thirteen. We are having a party for her and this is the day that I've dreaded for a long time. Angelina had known that she was adopted since she was six, but we told her that she had to wait till she was older to find out who her birth parents were. I went and got the album and after dinner we would have a talk with her and tell her about her birth parents.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up... Letters on tape from Cassandra...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

After dinner I ask if we can talk to her and we go into the Living Room and Joey and Angelina go sit on the couch and I go over to a chest and opening it I took out an album and a large yellow envelope and as I hand her the album I sit down beside her and she opens the album and there are pictures of her birth mommy and daddy. As she looks at each picture I tell her stories about her mommy and we all laugh and cry. When she gets done looking at the pictures I hand her the envelope and as she opens it she finds letters from Cassandra.

He hands are shaking so she asks me to read the letters to her. As I open the first letter a tear runs down my cheek the I start reading the letter.

My dear sweet baby:

I'm your mommy and as I lay my hands across my stomach I close my eyes and dream what you will be and what you'll look like. When your daddy and I first learned that I was going to have a baby, we sat down and cried tears of joy. Your daddy is a great man, he loves me and he is going to love you too. We makes plans about what the nursery will look like, how we are going to decorate the room. Well, I guess I'll stop now because I'm getting tired and tomorrow I'll write another letter..

Love you always,

Mommy.

When I got through reading this first letter we all were wiping tears from our faces and then I picked up the second letter and started reading it.

My dear sweet baby:

Mommy's back and I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms and give you hugs and kisses. Your daddy has to go out of town on business and I'm a little lonely right now. You are always in our prayers and I know that you are going to be a girl, I don't know how but I have a feeling. If you are a baby girl then your name will be Angelina Marie Webster. I love you so and I will tell this each and everyday.. I have to go now because I have to lay down and rest. Mommy will be back soon.

Love ya always,

Mommy.

Angelina has her head on Joey's chest and he is holding our little girl and whispering that it is alright, because she is crying so hard that I want to stop, but she wants me to read just one more. So I open the third letter and as I scan it I want to stop because this is the letter that tells about her daddy going to heaven. I take a deep breath and begin reading.

My dear sweet baby:

Mommy's got some bad news today, your daddy has gone to be with the angels in heaven so now it's just the two of us. Mommy's scared and so I'm going to talk to my friend Seto Kaiba and see if he can help us. Today I talked to Seto and he asked me to come live with him his brother and his life mate Joey. They are all so good to us by making sure that I've got everything that will make sure that you are born healthy.

Today the doctor told me that I have a problem with my heart and that I have to be extra careful because if I get to stressed out I could hurt you, so I'm staying in bed to make sure that nothing happens to my sweet baby. I am getting kind of tired so I am going to get some rest and will write again soon..

Love ya always,

Mommy.

Angelina is smiling because as she says she is getting to know her birth parents by the letters. I tell her that the other two will have to wait till tomorrow because it is getting late and she needs to get some sleep because she has school tomorrow. She does something that she hasn't done since she was four, Angelina asked Joey and I to sit with her till she goes to sleep so Joey starts to sing her favorite song "Hush Little Baby" and she goes right to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As we stood there watching out lovely young child sleeping and I put my arm around Joey and he whispered "she's so precious to us and I'm glad that she's able to know who her birth parents were. Cassandra was the most beautiful person that I ever knew, she didn't have a negative thing to say about what was happening to her and when she smiled it was like a breath of spring.

I held Joey to my chest and I said "we are the luckiest couple in the world to have the love of that beautiful young child laying there." We walked out of her room and went to ours and as we laid there in each others arms we knew that Cassandra and James were looking down from heaven and they were smiling down on their little girl. As I closed my eyes I said a prayer that everything was going to be alright.

After Angelina came home from school, she went to her room and did her homework and as she came into the kitchen Marie was there making her favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Angelina went over and held Marie and she told her "I'm the luckiest kid in the whole world because I not only had a mother and father even though they are both in heaven but I have dada and ma and I have you." Marie kissed her cheek and gave her a glass of milk to have with her snack.

After dinner Joey and I went with Angelina to the Living Room and I got out the last two letters and as I started reading them, I got really emotional and had to stop and wipe the tears from my eyes.

My dear sweet baby:

Today I was told by the doctor that I wouldn't be here to see you grow up so I asked Seto and Joey if they would adopt you and raise you as their own. Seto cried when I asked him and he told me "you know that we will."

As my time got near, I would feel you move inside my stomach and I would hum a lullabye to you and I know that you could hear me and you'd quiet down. I would sing "Hush Little Baby" and one day I told that to Joey and he sang it and he has a beautiful voice. So my little one the doctor tell me that tomorrow you will come into this world and I can then hold you in my arms and see what a beautiful little girl you are. I have to go now and rest a little but I will write more later.

Love ya always,

Mommy

Angelina sat there in Joey's arms and she was crying and smiling at the same time. "Mommy really did love me didn't she?" Angelina whispered. Joey kissed her head and he said "more then any of us ever knew." I then took out the last letter and as I scanned it I almost couldn't read it, but I took a deep breath and then I read.

My dear sweet baby girl:

The Nurse is writing this for me because I'm to tired to do it myself. As I lay here looking at you lying in the bassinette sleeping I have to wipe tears from my eyes, because I know that I will never hold you in my arms again. Seto and Joey will be holding you and as I look down from heaven I will be touching you through them. My beautiful little baby girl listen to everything that your dada and ma tell you and grow up to be the most beautiful young lady that I know that you will. Daddy and I will always be near you and you will never be alone. This is to Seto and Joey, thank you for being there for us and for being the best two friends that anyone could ask for. I know that our little girl will be just fine and will grow up to be the best that she can be..

I will love all of you always,

Mommy and Cassandra your friend….

As I folded the letter I couldn't see because of the tears, and Angelina came over and she put her arms around me and she motioned to Joey and he came over and she held the two most wonderful people in the world, I looked at them and Angelina said "thank you for loving me and being there for mommy and for wanting to take me into your home and raise me. You are my dada and ma and I will always be your little girl." Joey and I held her in our arms and told her "we will always love you."

Marie came in then and seeing us holding each other she started to leave when Angelina said "please come here because you are part of my family too." So the four of us held onto each other and blessed the day that this beautiful young lady came into our lives.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It has been about a week since I read the letter to Angelina and she picked several pictures from the album and I had them framed and she has them in her bedroom. We got her a small chest and that is where the letters from Cassandra are kept so that she can read them anytime she wants.

Today when she got home from school she was so mad that she actually slammed the front door and stood there and she let out the loudest yell and it had everyone running to see what was wrong. Angelina turned to Joey and she asked "why are boys so stupid?"

Joey smiled at her and went over and asked "what's wrong?"

"Today in class there is this boy his name is Jessie and well he's really cute and so the Teacher asked for someone to go to the blackboard and show how to do the Math problem and so I raised my hand and she told me to do it and when I did and it was right, well Jessie said "give her a cookie." I wanted to slap him."

"Honey, all of us guys don't like it when a girl shows that she is smarter then they are." Joey told her.

Angelina then smiled at her ma and she kissed his cheek and she said "I'm glad that you and dada aren't boys anymore."

Seto came in and he smiled as he saw his mate and their daughter he went over and asked "what's going on?"

Angelina turned and with her hands on her hips she said "boy's are really stupid." And then she picked up her backpack and went to her room leaving a very confused Seto watching her go. He turned to Joey and asked "what happened?"

Joey laughed and then he told Seto "I think our little girl has a crush on a boy in her class." Seto's eyes got really big and he said "I don't think so, she's to young to have a boyfriend."

"How old does she have to be before she can have a boyfriend?" Joey asked him.

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "twenty-one." That got Joey laughing so hard that he nearly fell down. "Really Seto, do you remember when you had your first crush, and how old were you?"

Seto put is arms around Joey and he softly said "yes I remember and I was nineteen and it was you." Joey looked at Seto and they smiled at each other and they knew that their little girl would be just fine.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Well today Angelina told me that there was a dance coming up at school and that Jessie asked her to go. I wasn't surprised because I knew that she liked him even though she said that he was stupid. I told her "we can go shopping and get you a really nice dress to wear if you want?" She nearly knocked me down when she grabbed hold of me and gave me a hug and kiss.

Then she looked at me and said "what will dada say when he finds out?" I smile and tell her "don't you worry let me handle dada" and she started laughing and then I joined her and that's when Seto came into the room and when we saw him well we laughed so hard that our sides hurt. Angelina ran to her room while I had a talk with Seto.

"Aright what's going on?" Seto asked as he watched her run off.

I walked up to the man that I love and I said "we have to go shopping tomorrow."

"For what, may I ask?" Seto wanted to know.

I smiled up at him and said "our daughter needs a new dress." Seto looked at me and then he said "what for?"

"Our daughter has a date for the school dance" I tell him. Seto smiled at me and asked "is it with Jessie?"

We laugh and then I said "I love you so much, do you know that?"

Seto held me and we kiss and then we go off to our room and make love. Afterwards Seto says "she can have a dress as long as I approve it." I lay my head on his chest and whisper "you know she is going to get her way don't you?" Seto takes a breath and says "I know but at least lets pretend to be the adults alright?"

We go to the Mall and Angelina picks out the most beautiful dress. It's calf length and is the prettiest baby blue to match her eyes. She models it for us and as I look at Seto he has tears in his eyes and he softly says "you look just like your momma when she was your age." Angelina went to her dada and gave him a big hug and told him "thank you for just being you." She not only got a dress, but shoes and a small purse too.

The afternoon of the dance, Angelina is getting ready when the doorbell rings and Mokie answered it and there stood a young man and he was very handsome. "Is Angelina ready?" He asks. Seto went to the door and invited him in and I went over and touched Seto's arm and gave him the be nice look and he smiled the I don't know what you mean smile. Just then Mokie says "WOW! She looks beautiful."

We all turn and there walking down the stairs is our angel and she looks all grown up. Seto and I blink back tears as we smile at her and as she goes over to Jessie and he didn't know what to do next. Seto went over and whispered "put the corsage on her." Jessie still looks like a deer in the headlights and so Seto takes the flower and pins it on her dress and she kisses her dada. Mokie opened the door and out in the car was Jessie's parents and so he and Angelina walk out to the car as it drives away.

We stand there like a couple of fools and then Mokie says "she's growing up fast." Seto turns to his brother and said "if you value your life you'll be quiet." Mokie stuck his tongue out at Seto and the chase was on. I stood there laughing but my mind was on Angelina. Mokie was right, she is growing up and soon she will be gone out into the world and leaving the nest. I don't know if I'm ready for her to leave just yet. I close the door and wipe my face because I was crying and didn't even know it. I go to the kitchen and Marie give me some hot tea and we sit and talk.

Seto finally gave up trying to get Mokie and comes into the kitchen and joins us. "I feel like an old woman" I said. Marie nearly fell off her chair when I said that. "Hey, you both know what I mean." I said. Seto puts him arm around me and says "I know exactly what you mean, she's growing up to fast." Marie smiles at us and then she says "got three of my own and they were a handfull. Your father gave me a job when I was expecting my first, and I've been here ever since."

Seto stood and stretched and said "got some work to do so I'll leave you to ladies to your gossip." That did it, we were after him and we both wanted to smack him for saying that." We were both laughing so hard that we couldn't hardly run. We stopped and went back to our tea and gossip.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

After that first dance Angelina and Jessie were inseperable and they dated on through Grade School, High School and into College. Angelina wanted to be an Attorney and Jessie wanted to be a Doctor of Pediatrics. Well they both succeeded in achieving their goals.

One evening Jessie came over to talk to us and we both figured that he wanted to marry our angel and Seto was acting like a hard ass till I told him to behave or else. Jessie proceeded to ask Seto for his daughters hand in marriage and with tears in his eyes Seto told Jessie "you may marry our Angelina, but if you hurt her in any way your life will end right then and there and that is a threat that's a promise."

Jessie looked at Seto and said "I would rather cut my own throat then harm one single hair on that beautiful woman's head. I love her and will show her that love till the day we die." Seto shook Jessie's hand and welcomed him into our family.

The Wedding was beautiful, we had it in the back yard and as the Minister pronounced them Husband and Wife two dozen white doves were released into the air. So today we watch our little angel leave with her husband and all of a sudden there appeared in the sky a brilliant rainbow and Angelina said "look mommy and daddy are smiling too."

Seto and I are sitting on the couch remembering when we first brought that special little princess into our home and as we look at pictures of her we have to wipe our eyes because of the tears of joy and Seto looks upwards and says "Cassandra our girl is all grown up and is now a married woman, I think that we all did a great job."

THE END………………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, shay07200, BrightestStarInTheNightSky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
